Unexpected Companions
by lotrswaggins
Summary: A twist on the Hobbit: An Uexpected Journey. Thorin an co. leave off on their daring journey through middle earth, but two unlikely heroes join them on their quest. Will these add-ons slow them down?
1. Unexpected Companions

_**Hello! Here's the first chapter to my first Fanfic!**_

It all started back in Bag End…

All the Dwarves sit around the table with Gandalf and Bilbo as they discuss the journey.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best, nor brightest," Balin preached.

The company started to mumble until Fili slammed the table and shouted " We may be few in number… but were fighters, all of us, TILL THE LAST DWARF!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili replied.

Gandalf stuttered " Well I wouldn't say-". " Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. The wizard was silent while smoking his pipe."

Well go on. Give us a number!" Dori shouted. All of the dwarves burst out into arguments over the conversation. Thorin was about to stand up and yell at them and tell them to calm down until something he did not expect or any of them expected. They heard a knock on the door. Everyone was silent and turned towards the door. Bilbo looked the most horrified.

"MORE! I'm never having company again," he thought.

The wizard grinned " I'll get it,". All of them confused, except Gandalf, walked towards the door.

"Who could it be?" they all wondered. Gandalf slowly opened the door until they all saw two short figures at the door...

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please fav and review!**_


	2. The New Members

_**Hello guys! Sorry I forgot to double space chapter 1… oops. Anyways lets go onwards.**_

Two figures stood at the door. They were… dwarves, but something was strange. In a way the didn't look like dwarves,neither of them had beards. One was a man and the other… a woman.

The male dwarf looked young, with dark brown, wavy hair cascading down to his shoulders. He was somewhat slim, with light grey eyes, like steel in a forge. On the other hand, the lady. Everyone looked at her in awe, especially Kili and Fili. She looked about the same age as the other, with her dark brown, wavy hair flowing down towards her elbows. She was slim as well, but with deep, dark, brown eyes, like bark on a walnut tree. They both appeared to be siblings, and heavily armed with all kinds of weapons.

" Gandalf!," They both exclaimed.

"Why hello! Everyone, this is Bili and Mae. They are here to help us on our quest," Gandalf announced.

" Aren't you a little.. late?" Bilbo asked. They all chuckled.

"Not yet, mister Baggins. Gandalf has told us quite a lot about you," Bili replied.

"Also we were in a bit of a… pickle I suppose," Mae said as they all went back to the table and Bili and Mae pulled up a chair.

" What exactly is their purpose, if I may ask," Thorin said with suspicion in his eyes.

" Well if you must know, they are here to help protect all of you. They are very strong warriors," Gandalf replied.

"We all know how to fight. We do not need bodyguards Wizard," Thorin spat.

"Yeah! We can fight for ourselves!" Gloin yelled.

"What about our burglar? He can't even hold a sword!" Balin pointed out.

"Also, we might need someone to watch the heirs of Durin. They can be... troublesome," Dwalin added.

"Hey! We are NOT!" Kili shouted.

"Well, then it is decided. Bili, Mae, choose your pick," Thorin relpied.

"I call Bilbo!" Bili blurted out quickly.

Mae sighed, "Fine…".

Fili was happy on the inside. He would be around her all of the time with an excuse!, but he sighed. She'll probably like Kili better anyways," he thought. Back in Ered Luin, Kili would always flirt and get attention from the few ladies. He watched as Kili strode near Mae as she put down her weapons.

"Hey, I'm Kili. I bet you couldn't keep your eyes off me when you first saw me," he grinned as he put his arm against the wall near her.

"Oh please. The only reason I would keep my eyes on you is because I have to. And for the record, I would expect a better pick-up line from a dwarfling prince," Mae replied as she turned away and walked towards Fili.

Kili's mouth opened in suprise. " I am not a dwarfling!" Kili shouted. Fili let out a laugh as Mae walked towards him.

"I'm guessing your Fili," She said as she looked into his light blue eyes.

Fili replied, "Yes I am. And about my brother, I apologize. He's always like that with beautiful women. I mean, not that you are beautiful,Wait you are. I mean-,".

Mae laughed. "Its fine," She interupted. "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad," she thought.

_**Next chapter will be up ASAP. Please Fav and Review!**_


	3. On Their Way

_**Heres the next chapter!**_

After Bilbo fainted, he, Gandalf, and Bili sat in Bilbo's study. The study was a normal size room, with hard oak walls and floor. It had a tremendous amount of books and maps, but amazingly very organized. Bilbo sat in his beige recliner lined with detailed lace in a triangle formation at the top while clenching his cup of chamomile tea.

" I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo stuttered.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf shouted.

Bili interupted, "Come on Bilbo. Where's your sense of adventure!" as he pointed to the detailed map of Middle Earth hanging on the wall.

"I don't have any!" Bilbo yelled. "I'd rather stay here than be eating with dwarves like that again," He mumbled.

" You will maybe even get to see the elves!" Bili replied.

Bilbo stopped for a second. He has always wanted to meet the elves. He thought they were so elegant and peaceful with their beautifully crafted gowns and posture. Don't even get started with Rivendell. The architecture, the flowing waterfalls from above, the breathtaking scenery! Bilbo dreamed so long of going there.

"Well… Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked.

"No. And if you do… you will not be the same," Gandalf answered.

"That's what I thought. Sorry Gandalf and Bili, but I can't sign this. It was nice meeting you Bili," Bilbo said, getting up from his comfortable chair and walking out of the study.

Bili and Gandalf turn to each other. "Now what?" Bili questioned.

"Wait…" Gandalf replied.

_**The next day…**_

Bilbo woke up to the peaceful rise of the sun and the birds cooing outside his window.

He got up slowly, and crept around the corner to find… no dwarves. "Yes!" he whispered.

Then he stared at the map that layed on the table. He picked it up and examined it. "Oh no… I have to go!" he thought. He quickly paced around, gathering his clothes and personal belongings.

"Well I guess we're going then," Bili said, standing near the door.

Bilbo shrieked in shock as he didn't notice Bili was still there.

Another voice came from afar. "Well let's get going!" Mae yelled as she stood by Bili.

"You guys scared me! I thought you guys left," Bilbo spoke.

"I'm supposed to look after YOU Bilbo," Bili responded.

" And if my brother doesn't go, I don't go," Mae added while looking at Bili.

Bili flung open the wide, green door. " After you," he said to both of them.

They all in a line, Mae in front, Bilbo after, and Bili in the back, ran out of the house until they could see only trees and 14 figures with horses ahead.

"WAIT!" Bilbo screamed.

Gandalf smiled as he saw the three companions arrived. Everyone stopped their horses and stared at the exhausted hobbit and the two dwarves next to him.

"I signed it," Bilbo said, gasping for air.

Balin took the paper and got out his monocle to examine the signature of the hobbit. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Welcome Bilbo,Bili, and Mae to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he responded.

"This will be an adventure I will always remember," Bilbo thought...

_**Chapter four is in the works! It will be here soon!**_


	4. The Famous Smith

_**Finally here's chapter four!**_

Fili was relieved when he saw Mae running towards him. He thought he'd never see her enchanting stare again. He stopped day dreaming when he heard Thorin clear his throat.

"Get some ponies," Thorin commanded.

"Thorin we only have one left!," Ori shouted.

"Oh that won't be necessary-" Bilbo stated before he let out a squeal while being hoisted up on a horse by Fili and Kili.

"What will we do about them?" Nori questioned.

"I guess they'll have to ride with someone else," Thorin replied.

Kili turned to Mae with a mischievous sparkle in his hazel eyes. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me. Guess you'll have to ride with me," he grinned.

Mae rolled her eyes "I don't think so," she scoffed.

Mae whistled quite loudly until they heard the stomps of hooves hitting the ground. Out of the tall trees appeared two ponies. One was Greyish-white, with long,straight,dark grey hair. The other was a rich caramel color with wavy,long,black hair. The horses stoppped as Bili got on the caramel one, as Mae got on the grey one.

"They're beautiful! What are their names?" Fili asked.

"Moonshine is Mae's horse, and mine is Bourbon," Bili replied.

"Now that that's settled, ONWARDS!" Thorin shouted.

"Wait! I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo shouted back.

Thorin turned and scoffed at the halfling. "Move on," he grumbled.

Bilbo sighed as all of the horses clicked and clacked on. "Pssssst," Bili whispered. "Here you go,". He pulled out a cream colored silk handkerchief. It was Bilbo's. He graciously thanked Bili and they started to talk about Thorin.

"Do you think he hates me?" Bilbo asked.

"No, dwarves can be stubborn. It's just their personality." Bili answered.

Bilbo responded, "Then how come you're so laid-back and calm?".

"Well, that's just me. On the other hand, Mae can be a little.. feisty," Bili both turned to Mae, who was near them, but Fili next to them and Kili on the other side of Mae.

"The ladies in the blue mountains don't call me handsome for nothing," Kili commented.

Mae responded, "They don't call you immature for nothing either,"

Kili once again opened his mouth in suprise while Bili,Fili,and Bilbo chuckled.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Bilbo questioned.

Bili replied,"No. She doesn't fall for anyone after…,". Bili stopped, noticing Mae turn around and seeing fire in her eyes.

"After what?" Fili asked.

"It's nothing…," Bili responded.

"Anyways," Fili noticing Mae as well said trying to change the subject. "Kili couldn't stop anyways. His mouth just goes on and on..,".

Mae giggled as Kili replied, "I heard that brother!"

The group started to chuckle. Bofur, right behind him said while pulling up near Bilbo.

" Alright lads and lass, give the dwarf a break. We ALL know about his big mouth. So, Bili,Mae, what do you guys do for a living?" Bofur asked.

"Well, if you must know.." Bili responded. He leaned in closer towards Bofur. "We're assassins," he whispered. The small group gasped.

"Really?" Kili and Fili said in unision.

Mae and Bili nodded as they pulled out some of their hand-crafted weapons.

"We hunt goblins and orcs mostly, if you must know," Mae replied.

Bili commented,trying to break the silence, "But on the other hand, when we're not doing that, I am a blacksmith and Mae is a healer,".

"Did you make these?" Bofur asked, pointing to the dagger Bili was holding. Bili nods and smiles.

"Where did you learn such craftsmanship?" Bofur asked.

Bili responded, "Well, our father is Dwri the Smith,". The company stopped to look at the two dwarfs in the back with utter shock on their faces.

"Who's Dwri?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

"You don't mean Dwri the best and most famous blacksmith back in Erebor, do you?" Dwalin stuttered, looking at his axes made by him.

"That's him!" Mae interrupted. The company gasped in awe.

"Let me see," Thorin said while looking at Bili's axes made by himself. "Well, If the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Thorin grinned.

Everyone started to laugh when Bilbo questioned, "Where is he now?".

Bili looked down in sorrow and sighed "Unfortunately, he passed,".

"I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Bilbo said, looking full of guilt.

"It's alright Mister Baggins. People come and go," Bili smiled, trying to cheer the hobbit up.

"I think this is enough traveling for now," Gandalf commented.

"The wizard is right, we make camp here!" Thorin announced.

The all stopped and prepared camp for the night. What could go wrong?

_**Hoped you guys liked it. This one was a little long…**_


	5. A Rustle in the Night

_**Hello guys! Sorry about the wait, my router wasn't working for a few days, but I'm back!**_

The colorful sunset appeared as Bili and Bilbo were helping Bombur make dinner for the company. Mae and Gandalf were having a delightful conversation, about smoke rings of course. Mae gazed at the sailboat of smoke floating in the sky until Kili ran into it. He twitched and fell to the floor, as the smoke was blinding. Gandalf and Mae chuckled, and Gandalf started making new shapes. Bilbo jumped as he was not focusing on getting the dishes.

"Hmmmm…" Bilbo mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" Bili asked.

"I was just thinking, is Bili short for anything?" Bilbo questioned.

Bili answered, "Actually, yes. It's short for Bilion. Mae couldn't say Bilion when she was little,so she called my Bili instead,".

"Oh. I asked because all of these names are really confusing," Bilbo confessed.

Bili chuckled as Bombur yelled, "Dinner is ready!".

Bili and Bilbo quickly gave the bowls of stew to all of the members. After they sat on a log and talked some more.

"Speaking of nicknames,is Mae short for anything?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye," Bili replied. "But she never tells ANYONE her real name. I'm not sure why…".

They both shrugged their shoulders and started to talk about all sorts of things such as food mostly, and crochet. Soon, the sun grew dim and memories of Thorin's past were told. After Balin told the chilling story, it was time to hit the sack.

"I'll take watch," Mae volunteered.

"No Mae-," Bili replied but soon interrupted.

"Don't worry I can handle it," Mae said while sharpening her knives.

Bili smiled and went off to set up sleeping mats with Bilbo. Later, everyone was asleep, and it was just the sound of the crackling fire. Mae starred into the blazing light, watching the flames dance on the crisp wood. Her eyes were weakening, closing slowly, until a rustle came from the forest behind them. Mae quickly stood up glaring into the dark trees. She carefully stepped her way around the dwarves in peaceful sleep and entered the forest. She got out her knives, chopping down the limp branches until she heard the rustle again.

"What is that?" Mae wondered.

Mae was soon deep in the forest when she saw a bush shake in the distance. She stealthily approached the bush,ready to strike. The bush shaked loudly and out appeared just a silly grey bunny.

Mae sighed "Oh. It's just a-".

A long leg pierced through the bunny's body and blood spewed all over the dirt floor. Mae gasped at what she saw. A spider. The pitch black spider hissed as it swung its claw at Mae. She couldn't move from the shock she was in, but quickly realized what was happening and dodged it and slid under the spider. Mae pushed a knife in the spider's abdomen and slid it all the way towards its stinger. It screeched in pain as Mae grabbed ahold of its stinger, flipping on top of the spider, and throwing a knife at the spider's skull. The spider took its final breath, falling to the ground as Mae jumped off of it. She grabbed the knife, embedded in its skull and wiped it off with a spare cloth she had in her pocket.

"Oh no, it's almost morning," she gasped.

Being the assassin she was, she quickly raced through the forest, grabbing onto trees for more speed. She finally arrived when Gandalf was already awake.

"If I may ask, where have you been Mae?" Gandalf asked.

Mae answered, "There was a…spider, in the woods,".

"A spider? This far south?" He questioned.

She responded, "Yes Gandalf. Only one, but you know how much I hate those things, with all my heart,".

"I understand, we should get moving, before more come," he replied.

Thorin slowly sat up, watching them wake the other members. He was soon suprised as he saw Mae standing next to him, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Rise and shine Thorin!" Mae shouted. "We got a long day ahead of us,"

**_Hope you guys liked it!_**


End file.
